Sodom
thumb|300px|Sodom – Logo Sodom (biblische Stadt) aus Gelsenkirchen, Nordrhein-Westfalen, wurde 1981 gegründet. Sie wurden Pioniere des deutschen Thrash Metal mit Destruction und Kreator und auch des Proto-Death Metal zusammen mit Hellhammer und Bathory. Sie setzten insbesondere be den damaligen Venom an. Heute ist Sodom eine gemütliche Heavy Thrash-Band rund um Onkel Tom Angelripper, der solo auch mal ein paar Kneipensongs zum besten gibt. : → Siehe auch Destruction, Kreator, Hellhammer, Bathory Sound anhören Historisch wichtig waren die ganz frühen Sodom, deshalb gibt es speziell dazu ein paar Hörproben: *'Sodomy and Lust' – (audio, 5:10 min) - von der 2. Mini-LP, 1987 *'Witching Metal' – (audio, min) - von der 1. Mini-LP, 1984 *Aber bitte mit Sahne – (live, 3:22 min) - die andere Seite von Sodom *Rock Hard Festival 2018 - (live, 1:25 h) - Tom mit neuen Leuten Geschichte von Sodom < zur Geschichte von Sodom gibt es eine hervorragende Doppel-DVD ! > 1981 haben Tom Angelripper (geb. 1963, Bass und Gesang), Chris Witchhunter (1965 – † 2008, Schlagzeug) und Aggressor (geb. ..., Gitarre) Sodom gegründet. Es ging den Jugendlichen zunächst ums Bier trinken. ... zwei krasse Demos, 1984 Plattenvertrag bei Steamhammer ... Aggressor an der Gitarre ging, Grave Violator (geb. ...) kam für ihn. Am 05. Mai 1984 kam die erste Mini-LP In the Sign of Evil. Sie wurde im Laufe aller Jahrzehnte im Untergrund verehrt und als Inspiration genannt. Bis auf Apocalyptic Raids von Hellhammer war das die erste absolut krasse Veröffentlichung. Durch das Geröchel und Geholze sprechen wir hier von Proto-Death Metal als extreme Form des frühen Thrash Metal. Bei Metallica und Slayer gab es das nicht. Grave Violator ging 1986, Destructor (– † 1993 Motorradunfall, RIP) kam. Das erste Album Obsessed by Cruelty erschien im Mai. Seine Gitarre gilt als unnachspielbar bzw. unidentifizierbar, so dass Sodom nie wieder ein Lied dieses Albums spielen konnte (Quelle: RockHard #3xx). Bereits 1987 kommt für Destructor Blackfire (geb. 1966). Im Oktober erscheint eine zweite Mini-LP, die mächtige Expurse of Sodomy, bevor im Dezember das zweite Album Persecution Mania erscheint. [ ... to be continued ... ] Die Alben von Sodom Am wichtigsten sind die frühen Sodom von 1984 bis 1989 mit drei Alben und zwei Mini-LPs. *1982 – Witching Metal – Demo - 4 Tracks, 12:30 min *1984 – Victims of Death – Demo *1984 – In the Sign of Evil – Mini-LP *1986 – Obsessed by Cruelty – 1. Album *1987 – Expurse of Sodomy – Mini-LP - ab hier mit Blackfire *1987 – Persecution Mania – 2. Album *1988 – Mortal Way of Life – live *1989 – Agent Orange – 3. Album - erster Charterfolg ! - bis hier mit Blackfire *... [ 10 x Alben ] ... *2013 – Epitome of Torture – 14. Album - 7,5 im RH 312. *2016 – Decision Day – 15. Album - Album des Monats im RH 352 mit 8,5. Die beiden Demos Sodoms erstes Demo Witching Metal ist noch von 1982, sie waren zwischen 17 und 19 Jahre alt. Victims of Death ist von 1984. : 01 – Witching Metal – (12:31 min) - das ganze Demo: 1. Devil's Attack, 2. Witching Metal, 3. Live from Hell, 4. Poisoned Blood : 01 – Victims of Death – (4:34 min) - 02 – Witchhammer – (3:25 min) - 03 – Devil's Attack – (3:12 min) - 04 – Let's Fight in the Darkness of Hell – (2:57 min) - 05 – Live From Hell – (2:53 min) - 06 – Poisoned Blood – (3:14) - Mini-Album – In the Sign of Evil thumb|250px|Sodom – In the Sign of Evil Das erste Mini-Album In the Sign of Evil wurde im ... 1984 aufgenommen und kam im Mai 1984 heraus. *Proto-Death Metal – 5 Tracks, 19:12 min – 00. Mai 1984 bei ... Records ... : 01 – Outbreak of Evil – 4:49 – 02 – Sepulchral Voice – 4:31 – 03 – Blasphemer – 3:05 – 04 – Witching Metal – 3:13 – 05 – Burst Command ’til War – 3:36 – 1. Album – Obsessed by Cruelty thumb|250px|Sodom – Obsessed by Cruelty Das Debütalbum Obsessed by Cruelty‏‎ (WP) wurde im ... 1986 aufgenommen und kam im Mai 1986 heraus. *Proto-Death Metal – 11 Tracks, 40:27 min – 00. Mai 1986 bei Steamhammer Records Die Stücke sind gar nicht so schlecht, aber der Gitarrensound ist leider sehr übel dünn. : 01 – Deathlike Silence – 5:18 – 02 – Brandish the Sceptre – 3:00 – 03 – Proselytism Real – 3:26 – 04 – Equinox – 3:38 – 05 – After the Deluge – 4:53 – (auf der US-Version nicht enthalten) 06 – Obsessed by Cruelty – 5:06 – 07 – Fall of Majesty Town – 4:06 – 08 – Nuctemeron – 3:03 – 09 – Pretenders to the Throne – 2:39 – 10 – Witchhammer – 1:46 – 11 – Volcanic Slut – 2:58 – Mini-Album – Expurse of Sodomy thumb|250px|Sodom – Expurse of Sodomy Das zweite Mini-Album Expurse of Sodomy wurde im ... 1987 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober 1987 heraus. *Proto-Death Metal – 3 Tracks, 14:50 min – 01. Oktober 1987 Das sind die stärksten Tracks, die Sodom je gemacht hat, noch knapp vor dem ersten Mini-Album von 1984. : 01 – Sodomy and Lust – 5:10 – 02 – The Conqueror – 3:38 – 03 – My Atonement – 6:02 – 2. Album – Persecution Mania thumb|250px|Sodom – Persecution Mania Das zweite Sodom-Album Persecution Mania (WP) wurde im ... 1987 aufgenommen und kam im Dezember heraus. *Thrash Metal – 9 Tracks, 34:39 min – 01. Dezember 1987 bei Steamhammer Records Wie beim vorherigen Mini-Album ist Frank Blackfire an der Gitarre. : 01 – Nuclear Winter – 5:23 – 02 – Electrocution – 3:14 – 03 – Iron Fist – 2:43 – Cover von Motörhead 04 – Persecution Mania – 3:38 – 05 – Enchanted Land – 3:59 – 06 – Procession to Golgatha – 2:01 – 07 – Christ Passion – 6:11 – 08 – Conjuration – 3:42 – 09 – Bombenhagel – 5:08 – 12. Album – The Final Sign of Evil 23 Jahre nach dem legendären Debüt-Minialbum haben Sodom die Songs als The Final Sign of Evil neu aufgenommen und um ... angereichert; in der damaligen Besetzung mit Witchhunter ( † 2008) und Grave Violator ! *Proto-Death Metal - 12 Tracks, min - 28. September 2017 bei Steamhammer Records The Final Sign of Evil wurde ... : 01 – The Sin of Sodom – 5:41 – 02 – Blasphemer – 3:20 – vom Minialbum 03 – Bloody Corpse – 3:56 – auch klasse 04 – Witching Metal – 3:38 – vom Minialbum 05 – Sons of Hell – 4:22 – 06 – Burst Command 'til War – 2:29 – vom Minialbum 07 – Where Angels Die – 4:47 – 08 – Sepulchral Voice – 4:36 – vom Minialbum 09 – Hatred of the Gods – 3:14 – auch klasse 10 – Ashes to Ashes – 4:22 – 11 – Outbreak of Evil – 5:26 – vom Minialbum 12 – Defloration – 3:52 – Weblinks *Homepage – aktiv wie eh und je *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte von Sodom *Laut.de – Biographie *Bandcamp – Musik anhören *Stupidedia – die Spaßvögel en:Sodom Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Death Kategorie:Heavy Kategorie:Album 2016